epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Palutena vs Rosalina
Hello everyone and welcome to another episode of Epic Rap Battles of Super Smash Bros. '''Flare and Shark's tourney battle is out so you should check that out and vote on it. Anyways, I'm trying to do a pattern type thing where I have one episode of this after every ERBoHorror but it's harder than it looks because good god is it difficult to get a bunch of people short notice to write for something. Anyways, todays battle provided me the perfect opportunity to work with the lovely Jude who did a dynamite job writing as Rosalina & Luma, the heavenly duo straight from Mario's Galaxy, battling against Lady Palutena, the goddess of light, in a battle of all-seeing motherly figures who lead heavenly armies. I had a LOT of fun writing this one and Jude did great. Also, for the record, I only really cite Luma in Rosalina's name because of continuity, Luma him/herself does not appear very much in this battle. I probably forgot to add something to this prologue. Either way, enjoy. Key Jude as Rosalina & Luma Me as Palutena Beat - Future Introduction '''EPIC RAP BATTLES OF SUPER SMASH BROTHERS! VS! BEGIN! The Battle 'Palutena:' Visiting Skyworld, Rosy? I’ve mastered rapping to complete perfection Call it divine intervention. Spit your words back and watch me reflect ‘em You want to start, witch? My sharp wits are as edgy as Dark Pit Bringing an Uprising until this soulless Monster’s left a stark Myth As a goddess of light, it is my duty to protect humanity, Protecting tracks from light-headed space hippie raps. What CAN’T I see? I’m simply delighted by how unoriginal you’ve been lately ‘Cause I’ll make Pauline feel Peach-y when she’s pushing up the Daisy's 'Rosalina' & Luma: Jump into battle like a Launch Star, spit fire like Pandora Against this second rate cook with an eating disorder I watch over the cosmos, you command the fairies' playpen Heavy rhymes carry the force of a galaxy's gravitation Take over like I'm the Chaos Kin, kick your angel ass with a gracious spin Here's a story: as a child I found this Luma, thought I'd take him in Now my star army trumps your hardly hardy hard-hat sporting horde You wanna Brawl? I got a rocket full of disses, climb aboard! 'Palutena:' Pit, fetch Phosphora for me. Yeees? You called, miss? Gather the armada. Let’s show what happens when mortals challenge a goddess! She couldn't hit me! Clearly, Viridi. Outnumber your troops and your bars, When a shy girl challenges Skyworld, we’ll be the ones ''Shooting Stars!'' You’re a Baby, Rosalina. Even Mario Kart fumbles your back story, When Palutena Alights a mic, she’ll tear down your observatory! My army waits at hand to erase you from the timeline, lets get her! ' Stand back, Rosy. ''What a human can do, a Goddess can do better. '''Rosalina' & Luma:' Alight? Pfft, you’re a light snack, I bite back like a Dino Piranha Drop rhymes hotter than the Underworld or Melty Molten’s lava I wouldn’t really expect a divine being to get kidnapped by a gorgon Could your verses be more like Viridi? Cause I’d rather they were shortened Don’t get blood on my Library carpet when I swat a bitch with more flaws than Dark Pit Who’s the MC coming in like a comet? (mommy!) I’m a Grand Star; you’re a Star Bit I’m cosmic, you’re no Goddess, make like your angel bitch and fly, girl! May my bars shine down upon you and light up the whole of Skyworld Outro Who won? Rosalina & Luma Palutena & Skyworld NEXT BATTLE: ' ' Category:Blog posts